Claudia's Guardian
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: ONE SHOT. Claudia and Krissy Grandin (my OCs) have always had a deep sisterly bond, but what brought it on? Read to find out. Claudia Alexandra and Krissy are trademarks of LivingOnLaughs.


Claudia's Guardian

Ten-year-old Krissy smiled as she got her two-year-old sister, Claudia Alexandra, ready for a daycare open house.

Krissy was sporting a yellow, double crossed t-shirt with a lavender ribbon in her brown ponytail. Claudia Alexandra had on an onesie that originally said 'Younger Sister'; but Krissy tweaked it to say 'Youngest Sister'. Claudia Alexandra also had on two yellow hair ties pulling her light brown/deep orange hair in two plump pigtails. After waiting ten weeks for getting Claudia Alexandra tested for Autism (only to be on hiatus until that day), dealing with fourth grade homework, and hanging out with friends along with sneaking out of the house to visit their dad; Krissy was thankful to spend some closure with her baby sister.

"Claudia Alexandra, are you ready for your interview?" Krissy wondered, getting down to her sister's level. She then sighed and shortened her sentence. "Claudia. Alexandra. Look. Pretty. Claudia. Alexandra. Look. Very. Pretty. Krissy. Like. Claudia. Alexandra's. Dress."

Claudia Alexandra's focus was on Krissy's handbag however: it was a plain lavender handbag with dangling charms. Even though the charms were choking hazards for under threes, Krissy smiled and held her charms up. "Pretty. Charms." She explained as Claudia Alexandra let out a small smile. "You like pretty charms?" another smile. "Which pretty charm is your favorite?" the toddler's chubby fingers pointed to the multicolored flower charm before she started to tug at her pigtail.

"Do you want me to remove the hair tie?" Krissy wondered as her baby sister kept tugging at her pigtails. "Okay, hold still, Claudia A-Ow!" she began as she went for her sister's right pigtail, only for Claudia Alexandra to grab her older sister's hand. "Okay, sis…I won't touch your pigtails…" the ten-year-old sighed.

"Are you two ready to go?" Constance, Krissy and Claudia Alexandra's mother, asked as she walked into the room her two youngest daughters were sharing.

"Yeah, mom." Krissy smiled as she picked up her baby sister. "Up we go."

"Say…Krissy…the CDC called…they said Claudia Alexandra tested positive for Autism." Mrs. Grandin sighed.

"What do I do? Mom, they're gonna pick on her, I know it!" Krissy exclaimed as her little sister grabbed the colorful charm and felt the stainless steel petals. Neither mother nor Krissy said anything after that.

_**LATER**_

"What's your baby daughter's name?" the woman running the daycare asked. Toddlers romped wild, babbling loudly and scampering left and right.

"Claudia Alexandra Grandin…she's two and autistic." Constance explained as Krissy allowed her sister to tug on her shirt in fear. For some reason, Claudia was fascinated by yellow, especially _baby yellow_.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Grandin…she's gonna make a lot of friends here." The woman added oddly optimistically.

Krissy however wouldn't let Claudia Alexandra near the woman. She was scaring her little sister and if you messed with one of the Grandin Girls, you messed with all four of them. "Mom…I don't trust her with Claudia." Krissy expressed.

"Honey, I'm sure you're just going through those mood swings again…it IS nearing that time of the month again for you." Mrs. Grandin reassured Krissy.

"No! Mom, I'm not having mood swings! I'm looking out for my baby sister; unlike you! Who's been the one dressing and feeding her in the morning? Who's been trying to keep Claudia out of danger? Who's been trying to get Claudia to feel accepted in society? Me, Mom! That's who." Krissy scolded. "Kristine Madison Grandin has been doing all of that."

Mrs. Grandin looked at her ten-year-old in shock and disbelief before getting down to Claudia and Krissy's eye level. "Krissy…look, honey…I just want the best for our Claudia Alexandra right now…we'll talk about this at home."

"You're not going to keep the promise, Mom! I know you! At least I want to help Claudia be normal enough to be in society without being labeled 'autistic idiot' or 'low functioning autistic'! She's got a future, mom! A future! But you don't think so! You think it'll be best to hide Claudia from everyone when she acts differently with the other students!" at this moment, Krissy took her baby sister's hand as they walked to the public restroom. It was quiet for now and Krissy did enough research on Autism during the past ten weeks to know what she might expect from Claudia Alexandra in the future.

At the moment though, Claudia Alexandra was in a fit of tears and screaming and Krissy had no idea why. She did however know what could sooth her down.

_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

Claudia looked up at Krissy's pointy nose before grasping on her sister's finger with her left hand and tugging at her pigtail with her right hand.

_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

Claudia Alexandra gave a smile at Krissy's singing voice. Sure it wasn't the best, but it was beautiful to her.

_**A YEAR LATER**_

Claudia, age three, smiled and babbled as she was put on Krissy's bed. The older girl shushed her little sister (who was told she'd never talk) and put her hands in hers. Krissy was lucky she and Mrs. Grandin decided to call her Claudia instead of Claudia Alexandra too, it was easier to say and easier to write on paper.

_Come stop your crying,_

_It'll be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

"K-k…" Krissy stopped singing to hear Claudia tremble a little. Then it came out: "Krissy!"

"Oh Claudia…" Krissy sniffled happily as she continued singing.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

Krissy smiled as she pulled Claudia's hair in two pigtails. For some odd reason, Claudia liked tugging at her hair when she got scared or nervous and the first day of grade 1 was always nerve racking.

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together!_

Claudia smiled as she looked over at Krissy, singing along. According to a friend, music seemed to help enrich Claudia's vocabulary and her capability to speak more than three words as therapists had originally believed three years ago. The only thing that therapists were working on with Claudia in the talking department was a slight stutter on a few words.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

_Always, always..._

"Now you're ready to show 'em what you're made of." Krissy smiled as their mom watched over in awe. After four years, she had decided to spend more time helping Claudia function as a somewhere normal being in a society where you were bullied for wearing glasses, having a disability or disorder.

"I w-will!" Claudia beamed, exposing her grin. It was missing one of her front teeth, yet she still remained bubbly.

"I almost forgot…" Krissy realized, handing Claudia the multicolored flower charm from her lavender handbag and tying it on her little sister's backpack zipper.

"It's p-p-perfect." The youngest Grandin sister smiled as she flung herself in her older sister's arms as Constance sighed.

"Krissy, you're one day gonna be a great mother…even greater than me during these last few years…" Mrs. Grandin explained.

"Mom, you're always going to be the best mom ever." Krissy exclaimed as Claudia looked around her older sister's room in awe. After Claudia was put in Kayla's old room, Krissy was given the room she shared with Claudia all to herself, which gave her enough room to hang out with her friends AND their siblings. Sometimes Claudia would hang her drawings up in Krissy's room, making it her 'art museum'.

"Look Krissy, you WERE right…I need to be there for Claudia more…she's better off with you as a guardian." Krissy's green eyes widened at those last words. "YOU know her best, Kristine Madison, and you helped make her who she is now. Take care of her…"

**THE END**

'**You'll be in My Heart'** written by Phil Collins

© Walt Disney Music Co. Ltd., Walt Disney Music Company


End file.
